SexPoker
by Shui-chan
Summary: Raito y Ryuuzaki juegan al poker y apuestan: el perdedor contará su mayor secreto. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Cuál será su mayor secreto? /ONESHOT/


**¿Qué tal, queridos lectores? Antes que empiecen a leer aclararé que es un fic muy yaoi, así que quien esté buscando sólo lemmon, no se lo recomiendo u.u**

**Es un fic viejo que nunca había terminado, le tengo cariño, así que espero que les guste!**

…*…

- si Raito-kun gana, Raito-kun no paga el café.

- bien, ¿y si tú ganas?

- pagas el café.

- ¿los postres no?

- no.

- es ridícula la apuesta.

- ¿por qué?

- las apuestas deben ser importantes...

- ¿qué quiere apostar Raito?

- no lo sé, pero no jugaré poker sólo por unos cuantos cafés...

- elijamos otra cosa para apostar... de todas maneras creo que el café está bien.

- Ryuuzaki, hagamos algo más divertido... - Raito miró a Ryuuzaki inquisidor - ya sé - rió – el que pierde, cuenta su mayor secreto...

- ¿y si mentimos?

- el otro lo sabrá.

- ¿cómo?

- nos conocemos suficiente, Ryuuzaki.

- puede que tengas razón.

- empecemos - Raito sacó las cartas, barajó el mazo y comenzó a repartir. Cada uno miró sus cartas: Ryuuzaki tenía un par de ases, un ocho, un cuatro y una reina. Raito tenía pierna de diez, un siete y una reina - ¿y, Ryuuzaki? - rió satisfecho "te tengo", pensó.

- mh... pues... - murmuró, girando la cabeza mientras se llevaba el dedo pulgar a la boca y examinaba las cartas - Raito-kun no debería confiarse.

- ¿de veras crees que no debo confiarme?

- no creas que una pierna es la ficha ganadora... - dijo, fríamente. Raito quedó atónito.

- ¿c...cómo sabes que tengo una pierna?

- Raito acomodó las cartas, y luego sonrió al terminar de ver las primeras tres.

- ¿cómo demonios hiciste para notar eso, Ryuuzaki? - suspiró, resignado.

- observo a Raito, mucho más de lo que Raito piensa - dijo, clavándole la mirada.

- yamero... - exclamó, mirando hacia un costado – ¿quién te dice, Ryuuzaki, que no sacaré la carta que me falta en la próxima mano?

- no importa qué saque Raito, no perderé... – concluyó.

- luces muy seguro ¿ne, Ryuuzaki? – dio un sorbo al café – no puedo esperar para escuchar tu más profundo secreto... – Ryuuzaki también bebió un poco de café - ¿reparto?

- adelante – contestó – yo pido dos.

- ¿dos? Bien, bien, Ryuuzaki – rió Raito – yo también pediré dos.

Las cartas fueron entregadas. Al ver, Raito, quien se había desecho del siete y la reina, vio que en su lugar había recibido dos reinas. Ryuuzaki las resbaló lentamente por sus dedos hasta descubrir, un as más y un nueve, suplantando al ocho y al cuatro. "Raito luce satisfecho, probablemente haya sacado full" pensó Ryuuzaki "no puedo perder... es una situación estúpida llevada al límite" se imacientó "hasta puede que confiese ser Kira... es una suposición tan imbécil que puede que suceda" mordió su labio inferior "pues, parece no haber otra opción... El problema es cómo, cómo hacer trampa sin que él lo note".

- ¿y bien, Ryuuzaki? – burló Raito – ¿de verdad aún crees que vas a ganar?

- por supuesto, ya te lo he dicho: no perderé – "sin embargo, si no saco mi as de la manga, literalmente, es más que seguro que perderé".

Ryuuzaki vio a una mesera parecida a Misa en la cafetería, y pronto ideó un plan. La mesera lucía torpe y sin gracia, por lo que se adaptaba completamente. Con un gesto casi imperceptible de su mano, Ryuuzaki llamó a la mesera, quien corriendo se acercó a la mesa.

- Raito-kun – apuró a decir Ryuuzaki – se acerca Amane Misa...

- ¿cómo! ¿qué demonios hace aquí! – largó Raito, volteándose para encontrar a una completa desconocida mirándolo con curiosidad. Rápidamente, Ryuuzaki sacó una carta de su pantalón, y la colocó entre las cinco, sacando el nueve. Cuando miró tenía poker de ases en la mano - ¿quién es?

- la mesera, señor ¿no me llamaron?

- no... – respondió Raito, desganado – retírese, por favor.

- ii no yo – sonrió, yéndose.

- eres un imbécil, Ryuuzaki – comentó Raito – confundiste a Misa con esa empleada...

- eran idénticas... – sólo atinó a responder.

- como sea... – dijo, volviendo al juego – mostraré mis cartas, y tú ve pensando cómo me contarás tu secreto – concluyó, feliz. Arrojó sus cartas a la mesa: pierna de diez y par de reinas: full – ¿qué te parece? – rió.

- que, después de todo, y como pronostiqué, no iba a perder...

- ¿eh!

Ryuuzaki mostró su poker de ases y una reina.

- dame desu... – suspiró Raito – no ¿cómo has sacado eso, Ryuuzaki...? – Raito no cabía en sí de sorpresa.

- te lo dije, Raito... – hicieron una pausa – vamos, cuéntame tu mayor secreto.

- muy bien... – dijo levantándose – como he prometido, te contaré mi secreto... pero con una condición.

- dime.

- que sea en tu apartamento...

- me parece una condicón algo extraña, Raito-kun, pero estoy muy ansioso, así que accederé – Ryuuzaki tomó su celular.

- y que estemos completamente solos, sin cámaras o micrófonos – agregó. Esto último llamó la atención de Ryuuzaki "¿sin cámaras o micrófonos? ¿en verdad me lo revelará? No puedo arriesgarme, deberé sacar todo... excepto el grabador de voz de mi celular".

- está bien – llamó a Watari – prepara la habitación del hotel y saca todas las cámaras y micrófonos, sin excepción, que la habitación no tenga contacto alguno con el exterior y pasa a buscarme ahora por la cafetería – colgó – ya está hecho, Raito.

- perfecto... ahora sólo queda esperar ¿ne, Ryuuzaki?

- mh...

…*…

Llegaron al apartamento, y Ryuuzaki cerró con llave la habitación.

- ya no hay manera de que nos observen o escuchen, y ya me has hecho esperar demasiado...

- qué impaciente de tu parte, Ryuuzaki, deberías tomarlo con más calma – Raito se sentó en el sofá e indicó con la mirada a Ryuuzaki que se sentara junto a él.

-¿y bien? – preguntó sentándose a su lado, bastante cerca.

- pues... Ryuuzaki... – comenzó, acercándose más – mi mayor secreto... – Ryuuzaki estaba incómodo, pero impaciente, el grabador de su celular en el bolsillo habría de tener capturado el momento en el que Kira diese su rostro – es que... – sus bocas se hallaban a escasos diez centímetros – quiero tener sexo contigo.

Los ojos desorbitados de Ryuuzaki no daban una imagen clara de Raito con su lengua dentro de su boca. Se alejó instintivamente y trató de mirarlo. La sensación del beso aún recorría sus labios como cosquillas, y su saliva como un ávido narcótico. El sentir del beso había dejado absorto a Ryuuzaki, quien pronto hubo comprendido que aquella declaración le resultaba más interesante que Kira. Con torpeza se acercó a Raito con intenciones de continuar, pero este le quitó la remera agresivamente y lo acostó sobre el sofá.

- cuando digo "tener sexo", Ryuuzaki, I mean it – dijo, sentándose sobre él y también, quitándose la remera. La actitud de Raito dejaba a Ryuuzaki sin ideas de qué hacer, quien pensó "tal vez... no fue tan buena idea hacer trampa". Raito pasó sus manos por el pecho pálido y erizado de Ryuuzaki, bajando hasta su abdomen y colocando su manos entre ambos miembros, que se hayaban apoyados el uno con el otro. Con ligeros movimientos, comenzó a frotar a Ryuuzaki, quien arqueaba su espalda y tomaba las piernas de Raito con desesperación. "Definitivamente" pensó "no me arrepiento". Raito desabrochó el jean de Ryuuzaki e introdujo la mano, dejándola sobre la ropa interior. La pronunciada erección de Ryuuzaki dibujó una sonrisa perversa en el rostro de Raito, quien se movía al ritmo que apretaba y movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante. De pronto, se paró y miró a Ryuuzaki, acostado con los ojos cerrados y una inigualable expresión de placer en su rostro. Raito se sacó el pantalón y la ropa interior: su erección no era menor a la de su compañero, quien miró asombrado.

- ¿qué...? – antes de que pudiese terminar, Raito lo tomó del pantalón, en señal de que se pare – ¿qué plane...? – otra vez fue interrumpido, Raito le sacó la ropa que le quedaba – Raito-kun... ¿qué demonios ha...? – Raito empujó a Ryuuzaki al piso, dejándolo arrodillado frente a él, y colocó su miembro en su boca.

- no he llegado a mi límite, Ryuuzaki... excítame más... – ordenó. Ryuuzaki se entregó y tomó a Raito de las piernas, para empujarlo y alejarlo. Apretaba la parte de abajo con la lengua mientras succionaba al sacarla de la boca; poco a poco iba notando cómo crecía aún más y chocaba incontrolablemente, y cada vez más rápido, contra su garganta – mh, más rápido... – gimió Raito. La velocidad incrementó y a los pocos segundos empujó a Ryuuzaki para dejarlo sentado. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y tomó la erección – ¿puedes más? – preguntó divertido, al ver que el tamaño propio era mayor al de su compañero.

- try me – contestó comprendiendo de inmediato el duelo, y sintiendo cómo la mano izquierda de su compañero subía y bajaba frenéticamente, mientras mordía su cuello, y Ryuuzaki arañaba su espalda. La erección creció hasta llegar al mismo tamaño.

- no te gusta perder ¿verdad, Ryuuzaki?

- eso mismo deduje de ti la primera vez que supe de tu existencia – contestó.

- pero vas a perder ahora ¿lo sabes?

- ¿perder? ¿cómo?

- así – respondió, poniéndolo en cuatro y arrodillándose. Raito introdujo un dedo en Ryuuzaki, y sin dejar pasar diez segundos otro. Los metía lo más que podía y los sacaba, empujando hacia los costados, hasta que los sacó. Ryuuzaki respiró aliviado.

- ¿quieres saborearlo, Ryuuzaki? – dijo Raito, ofreciéndole sus dedos. Ryuuzaki negó con asco –bien, supuse… – Ryuuzaki atinó a pararse pero Raito lo retuvo – ¿dónde crees que vas? Estamos a penas comenzando…

- ¿qué harás…? – Ryuuzaki sin comprender demasiado la situación, y enloquecido en una mixtura de infinito placer, dolor y confusión no sabía cómo responder.

- pues… ¿tú qué crees? – Raito se arrodilló tras Ryuuzaki, apoyándole su erección donde sus dedos jugaron momentos antes.

- no, Raito… - se quejó Ryuuzaki, tratando de irse.

- no vas a dejarme así ¿verdad Ryuuzaki? – dijo Raito, comenzando a introducir la punta.

- no… - Ryuuzaki se relajó.

- ¿no? no pareces estar sufriendo en verdad… - empujó un poco más. – pídela, Ryuuzaki…

- ¿qué!

- ¡pídela!

- por favor…

- ¿tan poco la quieres! ¡es en serio, Ryuuzaki! – Ryuuzaki se zafó y giró, haciendo que Raito quedara sobre él, cara a cara.

- ¿me penetrarías, Raito-kun? – Raito, descolocado tomó su miembro nuevamente, pero esta vez lo introdujo por completo.

- me sorprendes, Ryuuzaki – este se hallaba en un éxtasis incomprensible.

- hm, no hables… - Ryuuzaki se aferró a la espalda de Raito, quien se movía lentamente.

- tócate, Ryuuzaki… tócate para mí… - Ryuuzaki le ofreció a Raito su mano para que la lamiera, quien correspondió lamiendo cuidadosamente cada dedo. Ryuuzaki comenzó a tocarse frenéticamente. Raito se agachó un poco más hasta los labios de su compañero. Un beso apasionado encendió más ambos, que no tardaron en parar el beso para poder concentrarse en sus miembros. –¿te gusta…? – preguntó Raito, sin obtener respuesta de Ryuuzaki quien estaba inmerso en una nube de placer y gemía débilmente. –Ryuuzaki… ¿no vas a gritar mi nombre? Anda, dilo…

- Raito-kun…

- ¡ahora como si te estuviese penetrando!

- ¡Raito-kun…! – jadeó, inconsciente.

- así es, Ryuuzaki… ¿sabes? te acabaré dentro… –antes de poder negarse, Raito aceleró el ritmo y comenzó a tener su orgasmo. La sensación de lubricación y el miembro más duro enloquecieron a Ryuuzaki quien también acabó. Al cabo de unos segundos, Ryuuzaki estaba chorreando. –debo admitir que tu acabada en tu abdomen y en la mía en tu…

- ya calla – dijo Ryuuzaki, nervioso.

- ¿qué sucede? – Raito se sentó al lado de su compañero, pero no recibió respuesta. – ¿te ha gustado?

-hm… sí… – Ryuuzaki lo miró a los ojos.

- pues, será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿te parece? – Ryuuzaki recordó la apuesta y se levantó para ir en busca de su celular para apagar el grabador. –me he llevado una gran sorpresa… no creí que fuese a ser tan divertido… – Raito miró a Ryuuzaki sentarse nuevamente a su lado. – pareces disconforme…

- en lo absoluto… es que no creí que fuesen a terminar así las cosas.

- ee, yo tampoco… ¿y qué esperabas que te dijera como mayor secreto? – Ryuuzaki lo miró fatigado.

- ya no importa, Raito-kun, debemos vestirnos.

- en verdad sacaste toda vigilancia de la habitación…

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- ¿habrías accedido a tener sexo conmigo de otra forma?

- no… – Raito se acercó al cuello de Ryuuzaki y lo besó suavemente.

- ¿sabes algo, Ryuuzaki…?

- dime… – Ryuuzaki oprimió "detener" en el grabador de su celular.

- soy Kira…

…*…

**¡Ojalá les haya gustado! ¿Verdad que era fuerte? u.u**

**Como siempre ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**


End file.
